Texting You Goodbye
by padasigh
Summary: SHOOTING STAR SPOILERS. Blaine texts Kurt to say goodbye, but Kurt refuses his goodbye and tells him that he's going to be fine. SUPER SHORT FIC.


Author's Note: REALLY SHORT FIC. LIKE, SUPER SHORT. JUST MEANT TO GET MY MIND OFF OF THINGS. This is going to be a text-fic. Anything in italics will be Blaine's and anything in bold will be Kurt's. Slight Brittana mention, but not of a romantic relationship, so you can interpret it either way.

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GLEE... YET.

* * *

_Kurt, there's a shooter at the school and they told us to text or tweet about it, but I needed to text you before I did anything else. Please answer as soon as you get this. I'm scared, Kurt. I love you more than anything. Just remember that._

**Blaine? What? What's going on? Is anybody hurt? Oh god, you aren't in the hospital, are you? Can you call me? I need to hear you. Don't talk like that, you aren't giving me a goodbye speech Blaine Anderson.**

_I'm terrified, not physically injured, I don't know if anyone was hurt. We're all in the choir room, except Tina and Brittany. I'm so scared, Kurt. I can't call, I don't want to be too loud in case they hear us in here. Sam's freaking out because Brittany isn't here and I'm feeling so lonely and I want you here but I don't because if you were here, you would be going through this too and oh god. There were two gunshots, Kurt. I feel like this is the end, I feel like they can somehow hear us breathing and I'm going to die and I just needed you to know that i love you so fucking much _

**I'll be at your house by tonight. I'm buying a plane ticket and Santana bought one, too. We're packing right now. You're going to be fine, Blaine, I swear.**

_what if im not? what if i die? i just want you to know that i love you._

**Don't say that. I can already tell that you're crying because you've stopped using correct capitalization and grammar. Stop, you'll be fine, I'm not going to let you get hurt. I love you, too. I love you so much, Blaine. I'm sorry I've been so stubborn and selfish and haven't forgiven you, but I love you so fucking much and I just want to hold you and kiss you because I know that's what you need right now and I just. I'm never saying goodbye to you, Blaine Anderson. You aren't going to die because I won't let you. **

_Brittany just came in. I love you, too. I love you more than anything, Kurt, I'm sorry for cheating, I'm sorry for everything, I just want to be with you again. We're leaving to go home now. I'm still really shaken up about the whole thing. I need to see you. I need you. You were the only one I was thinking about. You and my parents. That's it. You're my whole life, Kurt. I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't able to see you one last time, to be able to call you mine and hold you and kiss you. I'll pick you both up from the airport. It's a 3 hour flight, right?_

**That's all I need, Blaine. You're all I need. I can't stand my life here in New York without you, and I was going to tell you that tonight, actually, but then you texted me so I bought an airplane ticket and started worrying if I was ever going to see you again, to make amends and love you again. And now that I can, I think I'm going to take a few weeks off of classes. I texted Cassandra and she's totally fine with it, regarding the situation. Yeah, it's a three hour flight. I just got to the airport. I'll text you once I'm boarding the plane and I have to go.**

_Thank you. I need to be with you for a few weeks straight. I'm skipping classes for the rest of the week. It's only Monday, but I don't care. I don't know if I'll ever be able to step foot in that school again._

**I need to be with you, too. I'll come to school with you whenever you're ready to go back, but you'll have to eventually. I know it'll be scary, so I'll be there until you're comfortable going on your own. Even afterward, if you want me too. I'll text you when we land and as soon as I can use my phone again. I love you, Blaine. Drive safe. I know it's a two hour drive. **

_That would mean so much to me. I love you, too. So much. _

**Just landed, but we're going to have to wait about 15 minutes, some plane hasn't taken off yet. I'll be in Carousel 6, looking for the luggage.**

_Okay. I'm waiting. _

**How long have you been at the airport?**

_An hour. I left after you texted me that you boarded. Got here early._

**I wish I was off this plane already. I need to see you. I need to actually feel you in my arms to know that you really are safe. **

_I know, baby. I missed you so much. I think I'm going to transfer schools to somewhere in New York. I talked with my parents about it, and even though I'll miss the glee club, I don't really think I'll be able to go back into that school, let alone the choir room._

**We'll talk about all that later. Santana and I are on our way down. **

_Okay. I can see you. You look like you've been crying._

**So do you. Stupid security guards have to scan us again. Weird airport.**

_I have been crying._

**Me too. Pretty much the entire plane ride, Santana and I cried and held on to each other. **

_I'm never letting you go. Never again. _

**Neither am I. Whatever happens, I'm yours and you're mine. I love you, Blaine.**

_I love you, too. Let's go home._

* * *

Holy fuck, that episode made me cry my eyes out. I cried for literally two hours. Maybe even three. I suck at endings, and I'm not too good with texting fics, but I needed to write so I could stop crying and slow my brain down.

Review, please.

I love you all.


End file.
